muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Rock N Roll
Rock N Roll - singiel kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Avril Lavigne Tekst piosenki Let them know that we're still rock n roll I don't care about my make-up I like it better with my jeans all ripped up Don't know how to keep my mouth shut You say: 'So what, what?' I don't care if I'm a misfit I like it better than the hipster bullshit I am the motherfucking princess You still love it Some somehow, it's a little different when I'm with you, you know what I really am All about, you know how it really goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Some someway, we'll be getting out of this Town one day, you're the only one that I Want with me, you know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh Chorus When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I just put up A middle finger to the sky? Let them know that we're still rock n roll Rock n roll... Hey, hey, hey Rock n roll... Hey, hey, hey Call it a bad attitude, dude I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo I might have a couple issues You say: 'Me too, yeah' Don't care about a reputation Must be living in the wrong generation This is your invitation Let's get wasted, yeah Some somehow, it's a little different when I'm with you, you know what I really am All about, you know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh Chorus When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I just put up A middle finger to the sky? Let them know that we're still rock n roll Rock n roll Hey, hey, hey Rock n roll Hey, hey, hey Rock n roll Yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Oh, oh, yeah When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio... Chorus What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky? Let them know that we're still rock n roll When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky? Let them know that we're still rock n roll Rock n roll Hey, hey, hey Rock n roll Hey, hey, hey Tłumaczenie tekstu Dajmy im znać, że nadal jesteśmy rock n' rollowi. Nie przejmuję się moim makijażem. Wolę, kiedy całe moje jeansy są podarte. Nie wiem, jak trzymać usta na kłódkę. Ty mówisz: "No i co z tego, co?". Nie przejmuję się tym, że jestem odmieńcem. Wolę być nim, niż gównianym hipsterem. Jestem pieprzoną księżniczką, którą ty wciąż kochasz. Jakoś tak, jest trochę inaczej, kiedy jestem z tobą, ty wiesz kim tak naprawdę jestem. Znasz całą mnie, ty wiesz, jak jest naprawdę. Och, och, och, och, tak! W jakiś sposób, wyrwiemy się z tego miasta pewnego dnia, jesteś jednym jedynym, którego chcę mieć przy sobie, znasz tę historię. Och, och, och! Jeśli chodzi o ciebie i mnie, to nie potrzebujemy nikogo, kto będzie nam mówił, kim być. Będziemy głośniej podkręcać radio. Co, gdybyśmy ty i ja wznieśli środkowy palec ku niebu? Dajmy im znać, że nadal jesteśmy rock n' rollowi. Rock n' rollowi... Hej, hej, hej! Rock n' rollowi... Hej, hej, hej! Nazwij to złym zachowaniem, koleś. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zakrywać tego tatuażu. Może i mam kilka problemów. Mówisz: "Ja też, tak". Nie obchodzi mnie moja reputacja. Muszę żyć w niewłaściwym pokoleniu. Oto twoje zaproszenie. Upijmy się, tak. Jakoś tak, jest trochę inaczej, kiedy jestem z tobą, ty wiesz kim tak naprawdę jestem. Znasz całą mnie, ty wiesz, jak jest naprawdę. Och, och, och, och, tak! Jeśli chodzi o ciebie i mnie, to nie potrzebujemy nikogo, kto będzie nam mówił, kim być. Będziemy głośniej podkręcać radio. Co, gdybyśmy ty i ja wznieśli środkowy palec ku niebu? Dajmy im znać, że nadal jesteśmy rock n' rollowi. Rock n' rollowi... Hej, hej, hej! Rock n' rollowi... Hej, hej, hej! Tak! Och, och, och, och, tak! Och, och, tak! Jeśli chodzi o ciebie i mnie, to nie potrzebujemy nikogo, kto będzie nam mówił, kim być. Będziemy głośniej podkręcać radio... Co, gdybyśmy ty i ja wznieśli środkowy palec ku niebu? Dajmy im znać, że nadal jesteśmy rock n' rollowi. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie i mnie, to nie potrzebujemy nikogo, kto będzie nam mówił, kim być. Będziemy głośniej podkręcać radio. Co, gdybyśmy ty i ja wznieśli środkowy palec ku niebu? Dajmy im znać, że nadal jesteśmy rock n' rollowi. Rock n' rollowi... Hej, hej, hej! Rock n' rollowi... Hej, hej, hej! Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne